


autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Flufftober, soft, the saia fluff we all deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 02:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 3:  hot





	autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place

**Author's Note:**

> title is from All Too Well by Taylor Swift

“Be careful, it’s hot,” Simon said, pressing a steaming paper cup into Maia’s gloved hands.

“Thank you, I’ve never had apple cider before,” she answered, sarcasm dripping off her words as though melted by the rising steam.

“Oh of course, forgive me for trying to save your tongue,” Simon deadpanned.

Maia laughed and looped her arm through his.  “Of course, how ungrateful of me to mock my  _ hero _ .”

She nudged closer as they walked.  It was only the beginning of October, but a chill already blew through the air and the trees had caught flame.  Central Park is beautiful in the fall, she thought, as leaves of yellow and red danced in the wind and fell to the ground.

“You know,” she said.  “When I was little, I used to play this game with myself in the fall.”

“What was it?”

“I would always try to catch a leaf as it was falling.  I used to chase them around the park with my mom,” she said, cheeks flushed with cold or slight embarrassment.  She wasn’t sure which.

“Did you ever get one?” Simon asked with a lopsided grin that Maia suddenly felt the urge to kiss off of his face.

“No,” she laughed instead.  “I was never fast enough, and then I got older.  Too old for silly games,” she said in the fakest sophisticated voice she could muster.

Simon pulled her to a stop and turned towards her, standing close enough to feel each other’s breath.  “One, games are never silly. Two, you’re never too old for games. Just look at me,” he laughed.

“Should we play, then?”

“Whoever gets a leaf first wins,” Simon challenged.

Maia leaned up and pressed a kiss to the tip of Simon’s nose.  “You’re on.”

They chased each other through the park, hands outstretched and squealing at close grabs.  “No, you don’t!” Maia yelled, tackling Simon to the ground right as he was about to catch one.

“That’s no fair!”

“I didn’t hear any rules,” she smirked, leaning over him.  “What?” she asked, as Simon’s eyes lost some of their playfulness and took on something more serious.

“Nothing, I just,” he shook his head.  “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she smiled, leaning down to kiss him.  She pulled away quickly, sitting up and snatching a bright red leaf out of the air, just above their heads.  “I win,” she said brightly.

“Come here, cheater,” he said, pulling her back down.

And if their cider had gone cold by the time they remembered it, they certainly didn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> you can find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
